


Buzz

by HannahRose063



Series: Red Hands and Golden Eyes [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Biting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baron finds out that while they hold no use to him, Mortals make some WONDERFUL inventions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caughtrxdhanded](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caughtrxdhanded).



Baron smirked at Serpine’s careful steps as his counterpart walked in front of him down the bustling side walk. Mindful of the people around, he cut the distance between them until he was directly behind Serpine’s smaller form. Spine straight and tensed, but kept walking even though he sensed Baron's closeness.  
  
“So, how you holding up, there, Nefarian?” Vengeous discreetly tapped Serpine's behind a couple times. Aside from his back straightening and a sharp breath in front of him, there was no response. And that just wouldn’t do. He studied his options and his grin widened as he made a decision.  
  
“Let’s stop for something to eat . . . up ahead there.” He pointed past Serpine's shoulder to a small out of the way steakhouse and dark hair bounced over his ears as he nodded in agreement.  
  
Minutes later they entered the non-descript place and found a seat. It wasn’t as busy as many of the other restaurants and fast food places they’d passed along the Dublin square. That was a good thing – less people around while he teased his lover.  
  
It started as he simply watched Serpine try to find a comfortable position on the seat across from him. He blushed and refused to look at Vengeous, slouching in the booth and looking pointedly at the floor. They were in a corner booth, so no window. What a shame... Vengeous stayed silent until the waitress came to greet them and relaxed into a charming grin guaranteed to score them easy refills and fast service when the waitress made it back with their drinks to take their orders

'What can I get you guys?'

"I will have your Prime Rib steak, medium rare, swapping whatever those curled things dubbed 'fries' are for the jacket potato. What of you, Nefarian?" Baron asked, handing his menu to the window looking over at the tensed Adept trying to sit as still as he could, black hair moving in a tiny little shake staring at Baron. Seems Serpine didn't dare open his open his mouth for the noise that  _might_ escape knowing Baron and that fucking remote.

Baron took over. "And my picky friend here isn't feeling too hungry, so he will have the nugget combo from the kids page. Tomato sauce?" He asked, his voice showing  _JUST_ how much he was enjoying this and that grin not helping show his 'sympathy' as the woman walked off to hand the docket to the kitchen, pointedly ignoring each other save the occasional glance until she was on the other side of the small establishment. Vengeous grinned, leaning over the table to speak a little more privately.

  
“So, Nefarian, I asked you a question. Didn’t catch your answer.  _How you holding up_?” He swallowed a laugh at Serpine’s sharp glare and tried to keep the sympathetic look on his face. Didn’t work, but he did try. Gun metal brows giving a single raise in a challenge to such an expression.  
  
“Just f-f-fine.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Really? ‘Cause it just seems like you’re walking a little . . .  _stiff_.” He kept a straight face when Serpine looked up and stared at him like he was crazy. He pulled a small, plastic remote from his pocket and acted as if he was looking at it carefully. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Serpine’s interest and tapped his fingers on the tabletop. “But if you’re doing fine, That’s great. Really. That means I can do this.”  
  
Serpine’s eyes widened almost comically as Vengeous turned the tiny dial on the remote up a notch, to a position marked “3”. Just for kicks, he turned the dial all the way up to “7”, caught Serpine's gasp and jump in the seat across from him before the adept was doubled in on himself, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open on a silent scream before biting down on his lower lip with hands fisted on his table top, shaking. He turned it back down, but to “4” this time. He smiled at the Adept, who was eyeing the remote with intention clear in his eyes. Vengeous put it away in a hurry and Serpine instantly slumped, his shoulders as he fell backwards against the chair, still panting a bit and shifting in his seat for needed friction as he darkened around the cheeks.   
  
“Sure you’re doing okay, Nefarian? Don’t want to, oh, say, beg an  _old man_  like me?” He leaned across the table, smiling at Serpine who was trying, and failing, to breathe normally. Fists clenched on the table top and lip caught in his teeth. Serpine’s hair covered his eyes, sweat making it stick to his forehead and curl in wisps around his ears and the nape of his neck.

  
  
Months ago, Serpine wouldn’t have let him do this. Wouldn’t have been able to handle feeling quite so exposed, helpless, aroused – even with Baron. And while Baron was watching him closely, all he saw was a hopelessly aroused Nefarian. Well, he amended, the little adept could nly have himself to blame for putting salt in Baron's scotch in the first place. But he knew Baron would never do anything he couldn’t handle.  
  
As it was, Baron was considering changing their plans just a little. The flushed skin of Serpine’s cheeks and small puffs of air, along with the restless shifting in his seat, were driving him to distraction. But he was hungry. He reached a hand into the pocket of his jacket and grasped the control there,  _accidentally_ turning the control up a notch.  
  
Serpine jumped with a startled gasp, then bit his lip and slumped a little further in the seat.  
  
Oops.  
  
He turned the dial back the opposite way and watched as Nefarian relaxed just a little across from him. He leaned back across the table.  
  
“Just how bad did you want see those fireworks, Serpine?”  
  
“Huh?” Serpine brushed hair out of his face with shaky hands and turned huge eyes his way. The pupils had blown, leaving only the slightest ring of bright green colour around the edges of his eyes. Not that Baron was looking or anything.  
  
“Just wondering, you know, if you had your heart set on seeing those Easter fireworks, or . . .” He watched as Serpine swallowed, licked his lips ( ** _stop that!_** ), shifted in his seat and focused his eyes more fully on Baron. “Or, if you wanted, we could skip the show and go back to the Castle,” he quirked his eyebrow and smirked, “make our  _own_.”  
  
“You know,” pant, swallow, lick “you really are . . . an asshole.” Serpine’s face was still slack with arousal but his eyes lit up with something other than pure lust as he leaned forward, wincing and shifting again. “And when this thing is out, I . . . am covering your sheets with itching powder . . . while you sleep and gluing your scabbard shut”  
  
Eh, what does he know?  
  
“I take it that's a yes?”  
  
If it meant getting this buzzing monstrosity OUT, “YES"  
  
“I just want to eat first.” He grinned at Serpine’s barely audible whine and shift of position. “You should eat too, Nefarian, you’re picky enough as it is at home and are going need your strength for later.”  
  
He planned to keep him up for a while, having all sorts of private celebrations.  
  
“Like I can even . . . Think straight with this . . .”  
  
“Whine, whine, whine . . . I warned you what would happen if you tampered with my drinks. Trying to back out when it’s time to pay up . . . Now that's downright deceitful.” He grinned even as Serpine glared at him, leaning forward to whisper with venom dripping off every word.  
“You call it fair to stick a thing up me and _f-forget_ to tell me it vibrates?”

He cocked his head at Serpine's cute grumpy snap. He had a point, but really, Serpine wouldn’t have agreed if Baron had told him the bullet doubled a vibrator. “And while we’re on that point, waiting to turn it on until I was trying to talk to speak was just cruel, Baron!”

Besides, it was quite hilarious. The sorcerer didn’t know what to think about Serpine’s gasp, jump and hasty excuse – he just watched Serpine with a lost look on his face as he almost ran out the door.  
  
“. . . and you’re not even listening to me!” What? Oh, did he miss something? He focused on Serpine’s face again, but was saved by the waitress appearing with their food. Saved by the one prime rib steak and eight dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets with curly fries and a little dish of what Baron was concerned was named ' _tomato sauce'_. It looked like lumpy jelly.  
He dug in, only realizing that Serpine wasn’t eating a few moments later. Instead, he was slumped over in the booth, both hands under the table . . .  
  
“Serpine?” He leaned carefully over his food. “I told you not to touch, didn’t I? Eat now, or I’ll turn it up”  
  
Serpine stared at him.  
  
“You know, the top setting says ‘10’, the one under it ‘9’. Highest you have had was number '7' . . . you really want me putting you on those settings?” Serpine's face turned down to his plate, his slender arms reappearing on top of the table as he slowly picked up his own chicken nugget and took a bite, chewing slowly, almost lethargically. He kept blinking and shifting in his seat, and was still pink and breaths heavy. Baron took pity on him and slipped his hand into his jacket, flipping the little dial off. Serpine tossed him a slightly grateful look and went back to eating his food, a little faster, at least.  
  
Ten minutes later, a more energetic Serpine was finishing his fries. Baron watched him and motioned for their check, smiling charmingly at the waitress when she dropped the check at the table.  
  
“You look better, sweetie. Were looking awfully flushed there for a bit. Feeling better?” Just as Serpine went to answer, Baron flipped the switch on the remote back to three, startling Serpine just as he was nodding, mouth open to respond. He still choked out a _yes_ , giving Baron a hard look as the waitress turned away with a sway of her hips.  
  
“You. Are. A. **Prick** , Baron.” He pushed away from the table and brushed ahead of Baron, Walking stiffly toward the door. Just for the attitude, Baron reached in his pocket and turned the dial up a notch, noting with a grin the hitch and stagger in Serpine's step right after that.

 

* * *

 

  
When they reached Baron's estate, Vengeous didn’t wait for the door to click shut before he pushed Serpine against the wall, pressing their bodies together with one knee in between his counterparts thighs. He ground against his Adept's desperate tent and caught Serpine’s breathy moan in his mouth as he pulled Serpine down by his hair for a long-overdue clash of lips and teeth and tongue.  
  
“Less clothes.” He pulled away long enough to breath the words, pushed another kiss along the corner of Serpine’s mouth. “Now.”  
  
He grabbed the handy remote and hid it in the pocket of his pants, shrugged his jacket and dress shirt off, watching Serpine through the flurry of clothes. Serpine pulled his own coat off and then shirt, doing well considering being pinned between the wall and Baron's broader chest. He was practically humping the air as trembling fingers fumbled at the belt before assisting him with the bothersome buckle and leather, Baron's knee rocking up and down with the ball of his foot pressing up against the curve of the pelvis slowly to catch every noise that followed from parted lips. Vengeous kept his own pants on as he didn't trust Serpine and that remote in the open, but toed off his boots.  
  
“On the bed, Nefarian.” He watched Serpine, his wide eyes flickering with a second of panic before arousal flared again. He crossed the couple of steps to slant his lips up and over Nefarian's, walking him backwards as their lips fought for dominance. Serpine was making these little breathy whining noises, broken only by the odd moan when he tugged on Serpine’s lip or the bullet found the right place to brush with a certain step, biting and sucking gently, tenderly. Their hips ground against each other until they bumped into the bed, Serpine falling backwards with a soft grunt.  
  
“You remember what I said would happen, if you put anymore salt in my scotch?”   
Serpine met his eyes with an almost dangerous gaze, part arousal, part danger, tiny part fear. He nodded and the corner of his lips quirked up.  
  
“I still say it wasn't me.”  
  
“I _WATCHED_ your deceitful little face as you handed me the glass. Your smile was  ** _GUILTY_** and knowing it” He mock-scolded Serpine, who was backing up on the bed towards the headboard, settling himself in the centre before leaning partially up on his elbows and lifting an eyebrow in invitation to Vengeous.  
  
“I am just saying its a stage of getting old and your taste buds are getting senile.”  
By now, he was in between mile-long legs, admiring the tensed muscles of Serpine’s thighs and the occasional quiver of the pale skin, callused fingertips tracing little patterns on the heaving abdomen, watching the aftershock like shudders.  
  
“Come on, Vengeous.” He really loved it when Serpine whined for him. But still . . .  
  
"Uh uh uh~. My punishment, my rules" He murmured as he moved up, settled on his knees on either side of the adept's hips to gently rest his weight on his shins and the thighs beneath him while Serpine’s head fall back down and he breathed deeply, trying to suck in much needed air.  
"I have been p-punished for at least an hour now! T-turn this blasted thing off and take it out!"

  
“You’ll love every minute of the rest of your punishment, now wont you?” And that was just enough talking. Serpine was thinking entirely too clearly. Lowering to sit astride the slender thighs with fingertips and nails tracing over the bared stomach. Serpine moaned again, and Vengeous used the tantalizing noise to cover the noise he made reaching into his pocket for that remote. As soon as he had it in hand, he upped the dial on it to the same setting he hit in the restaurant and grinned as Serpine bucked under him with a jaw agape and spine arched, fingers clenched white knuckled in the sheets. He shifted and used his hands, holding Serpine’s hips down firmly while he leaned back over him. He could feel the vibrations from the powerful little contraption now and enjoyed the sensations under his palms where they rested on the hips. Powerful little bugger, and only on the seventh setting.

Serpine’s motions were ongoing, whines growing more high-pitched and interlaced with softly moaned words. He could only make out a few of the words, but they were enough to make his own dick jerk. _Vengeous_ and _please_ and _more_.  
  
He ignored the insane need to release himself and sink into Serpine’s heat. That wasn’t the plan. Instead, he mouthed along the chest and then nipped little red claims along the curl of each rib, grinding his palms back and forth along the arch of near silken boxes and the damp apex of the tent, feeling the hips frotting up into his hands.  
  
  
“Vengeous, please . . .” Serpine’s voice was hoarse and desperate, heels scrabbling at the sheets behind him. He played with the control for just a few more minutes, smiling at the sight below him as he randomly turned the dial from one position to another.

Flushed, panting, pupils blown, chest marred with little red crescent shapes in perfect branding of Vengeous's teeth here and there, and the wrists shaking in his hand where he had had to stop sly hands from touching what they were not allowed. Serpine’s voice was barely a whisper and only a constant litany of _Vengeous **Vengeous** Vengeous **Vengeous!**_    was all that swayed his hands to crank up the dial and catch the wailing scream from kiss swollen lips with his own, releasing the trapped wrists to shift off the arching and scrabbling adept to assist, not that he needed it. A bullet jackhammering beside the nerve endings of the prostate and a few firm strokes of Baron and Serpine was howling out again as he saw white and release was hitting him like a steam roller, leaving him shaking beneath Vengeous gasping for air.

Finally he stopped the torture, turning the control to off and, with aftershocks making little hips tip back and forth, Baron was easing the toy out of his lover by the cord till it was out and Serpine was practically limp at finally losing the bane of his near two hour long punishment. Vengeous pulled himself up the bed to settle his elbows on either side of Serpine’s neck. Dark, heavy eyes met his own before closing as he leant forward to brush a soft kiss over the dark locks of hair.  
  
Serpine shuddered, still feeling aftershocks, and Vengeous watched him through golden eyes before pulling away. Serpine whined low in his throat and held on to his arm with as much strength as the clammy hand could muster.  
  
“Relax 'Farian, I'm just getting a wash-cloth.” Serpine’s hold relaxed and his arm fell with a muted thud to the bed. Sleepy eyes held Vengeous’s for a second before he turned to grab the wash-cloth. He wet it with warm water and returned to the bedroom, finding Serpine’s eyes barely open, only closing when Vengeous sat beside him on the bed. Stripping him down, he wiped Serpine off gently knowing he'd never hear the end of it otherwise, to ease a new set of clothing over backside with an arm under the lower back to lift exhausted hips up off the bed, with a tiny mumble of noise in protest from the head end. Boxers and wash cloth tossed towards the bathroom for in interesting conversation of 'Folding', and looking at the trail of crumpled discarded clothes leading towards the poster bed he was huffing air out his nose with a nod. Oh, yes, THAT was going to be a fun topic come morning.   
  
Serpine reached a lazy and rather haphazard arm over to turn the lamp off as Vengeous settled beside him, curling an arm protectively around his stomach to ull him chest to chest. Serpine wiggled around until they were flush, skin to skin, before relaxing and curling his head over to rest against Vengeous’s chest. His breath huffed softly, warming Vengeous’s skin. Just before Vengeous succumbed to satisfied exhaustion, he heard Serpine’s whisper.  
  
“Just remember, it’s **_my_ ** turn next.”  
  
He grinned into the darkness and dropped a kiss on Serpine’s head.  
  
Oh, He was counting on it.


End file.
